


The Sam Cooke Record

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Slow Dancing, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Slow dancing
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Sam Cooke Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. This is the last prompt of the series so I hope you have loved it. Also, if you want to, you could listen to ‘Bring it on home to me’ by Sam Cooke. The song was in Guardians of the Galaxy vol. two but it think this is a very Dousy song.Enjoy.

“What do you want to listen to?” Daisy asked as she shuffled through their collection of records.

“I like the Sam Cooke one,” Daniel responded. She nodded and hummed as she put their ‘Best of Sam Cooke’ vinyl on he turn table. She dropped the needle to one of the songs that Daniel had really grown to love, ‘Bring it on Home to Me’. 

She swayed back over the the counter that Daniel was leaning up against as the first few soulful notes filled the room. He pushed a glass of wine into her hands. “Happy Anniversary,”he says with a huge grin.

“Happy Anniversary,” she replies with an equally large smile. 

Eventually, Daniel took the empty wine glass out of her hand and set it back on the counter. He grabbed one of her hands, “Dance with me?” 

She simply nodded and let him lead her in a waltz around the kitchen. The beautiful song made her heart swell as it repeated. 

Bring your sweet love. Bring it on home to me.


End file.
